The birthday party
by zurla
Summary: This second episode is about Leia's 21st birthday party and shows a less "chaste and pure" version of the princess than how she's usually represented. It's an alternative vision of mine, for a little change… let me know what you think about this.


**Outline:** This is a collection of "missing moments" based on the development of the relationship between Han and Leia. Every chapter can be considered as a separate vignette, so you just have to choose your favourite moment!

This second episode is about Leia's 21st birthday party and shows a less "chaste and pure" version of the princess than how she's usually represented. It's an alternative vision of mine, for a little change… let me know what you think about this.

**Disclaimer:** These characters don't belong to me, but are George Lucas's property; this story hasn't been written for profit.

**The birthday party **

Princess Leia had been immersed in the bath tub for a long time. She needed to isolate herself and to think. Luckily, no one would come to disturb her since, after last night, everyone was probably still in bed, or was ending the celebrations with a bang. Who would care about her state of mind, especially after she had left the party so abruptly?

It was starting to dawn outside and the adjoining bedroom was silent. The princess made sure that everything was quiet then, reassured by the surrounding silence, she shut her eyes, holding her knees to her chest as she thought about the night before. She could feel the pleasant warmth of the water she was soaking in. Luckily, every physical trace of her turbid adventure had been washed away quickly. Unfortunately though, the shame and frustration over the recent discovery wouldn't fade as easily. She still found it hard to believe that she'd been so stupid and what hurt her the most was that she was starting to understand why.

xxx

She could still clearly see the pyramids of stem glasses stacked incredibly for the final toast, the gazebos with all sorts of delicacies in order to whet every palate, the huge table and the piles of dishes and cutlery arranged within perfect geometric formations… and the admiring gazes of the guests as she entered at the top of the stairs, wearing her evening dress and her silver necklace, worn for big occasions. She felt like a goddess, light as a feather and with her heart bursting with joy at the thought that all she saw before her had been orchestrated for her pleasure. It was like living in a dream.

Luke and Han were waiting for her at the top of the stairs to walk her to the table, but, while Luke had been agape, left speechless by such beauty, Han had given her a mischievous smile and had offered her his arm to help her descend.

At that point, Luke had quickly collected himself and had hurried to offer her his own arm. Leia tried to conceal her amusement, but she found that kind of rivalry between her two suitors flattered and pleased her, even if they had totally different ways of showing their interest.

To tell the truth, Han had never exposed himself that much. Aside from his double-entendres and his bold sexual jokes she had never been able to thoroughly understand what she really meant to him. Most of the time he treated her like a naive girl, which never failed to enrage her. She also knew, however, that he desired her, simply because she was unreachable, and as such she was the most exciting challenged for a man as predatory as him.

She suspected that the flash in Han's eyes had something to do with the view of her generous neckline. From his height, he had a great view of her cleavage and, for once, she didn't feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Truth be told, it was exactly the reaction she'd been hoping for.

It wasn't really about the fact that she was a year older now, she just wanted to make everyone know that she wasn't a child anymore. For years now, she had been dealing with the Alliance's issues with great care and dedication, and the destruction of her native planet and her adoptive family had forced her to grow up quickly. By now, she felt herself to be an adult, and she wanted others to treat her like one too, especially Han.

xxx

Classical music was played as background music for the dinner, but when the princess had risen from the table, full and happy because of all the gifts she had received, the band started to play some modern pieces and the boldest guests started showing off through dancing and acrobatics.

Luke, this time, to account for the earlier disadvantage, immediately came forward to offer himself as Leila's dancing partner and he couldn't restrain his joy when she accepted him. Unfortunately, though, he wasn't very graceful, so part of her long dress ended up in shreds… and the situation got worse when Chewie took his place.

After several songs, Leia decided to stop to catch her breath and, using the excuse of wine to appease her thirst, she approached Han asking him flippantly:

«Our Captain doesn't want to show off tonight?»

He smiled at her, but there was always some kind of threat behind that seeming calmness: «You're right, you have to excuse me, but I'm not drunk enough yet to ask you to dance! Why don't you try later?»

«Oh, but I didn't mean with me… and by the way I don't think I would've accepted, I'm not drunk enough either.» She answered challenging him.

_That smile again. _

«But why? After having gone to all this effort with this dress just for me? Admit it! You're just waiting for me, undoubtedly the most handsome man of the party, to make a move.»

Leia left, taking a glass and shaking her head: «You're really a hopeless case, you know that, right?»

Inside though, she wondered how he could always surprise her with his intuition, skilfully disguised under his useless narcissism. He couldn't have been so conceited as to believe himself the most charming man of the party, but he had clearly understood what she'd wanted to demonstrate by wearing that dress… and maybe it was also true that she had mainly thought of him as she wore it.

_No it's not like that!_

She stopped abruptly as she corrected the dangerous turn her reflections had taken.

_Maybe he influenced my choice a bit, but surely he wasn't the deciding factor_.

xxx

With the clear aim of testing the Corellian, Leia returned near the dance floor, chose her victim and, in the end, let herself be accosted by a bold and seductive young soldier. What she was looking for was someone who could resemble Han Solo, and the admiral John Rihme fit those requirements perfectly. Besides, he was good-looking and seemed willing to do anything in order to show off, so he was the ideal person for the goal she had in mind.

After a quick introduction and some polite small talk, the princess asked him to escort her to the dance floor. At first, she felt a little bit clumsy, since she wasn't accustomed to using the weapons of seduction, but when she caught a glimpse of Captain Solo, standing at the edge of the floor, intently looking at her with a glass of wine in his hand, she plucked up her courage, euphoric and thrilled because her strategy was working.

At Leia's gesture, the band struck up slower and more melodic songs, and she pressed herself even closer to John Rihme. She wanted Han to be the one asking her to dance and, by then, she was almost certain she would succeed: he wasn't letting her out of his sight, even for a second, while he drained any drink that passed under his nose, without even noticing it. She was already thinking about some sharp answer to give him in her triumph, but, contrarily to her predictions, the smuggler suddenly disappeared from her field of vision and she went back to feeling uncomfortable.

She waited in vain for some time, hoping to see his familiar shape reappear in the crowd of bystanders, but in the end, exhausted by so much dancing, with an excuse she left her partner and, without attracting attention, started looking for Han.

Surely the image that stood before her, as she was looking to enter in the ladies' bathroom, wasn't what she had imagined before to celebrate her victory! The princess almost got run over when three quite tipsy waitresses with an equally tipsy Captain Solo came out of the bathroom. At first, he pretended to be surprised to see her. Then, laughing, he told her: «Hey, Your Highness, I hope you don't want to dance anymore 'cause now I'm way too drunk to invite you! To make amends, though, can I ask you to give me the honour of joining my little harem?»

«Not even after having drunk all the wine of Coruscant!» She answered, piqued. He had raised the stakes again and she wasn't so sure that he was totally drunk. His intent to start a new challenge was clear.

«You don't need to drain Coruscant. My girls are happy to offer you a welcome drink for the club of Han Solo's lovers. You'll see that some alcohol will help you free your most secret fantasies about me». With this, he nodded to the waitresses to offer their glasses to the princess while he looked at her with his typical mocking smile.

«Don't be ridiculous!»

Leia was irritated by his confidence. How could he even think such a thing?

Then, though, enraged and humiliated, she grabbed each one of the glasses that they were offering her, emptying them swiftly and leaving the Corellian dumbfounded at her reaction.

«Now, if you'll excuse me, my escort is waiting for me.» This said, she headed angrily towards John Rihme and, after having whispered something in his ear, she disappeared, guiding him to her private apartments.

xxx

Everything after that was only confused memories of a night to forget. The sky was illuminated by the fireworks, but there was no trace of the birthday girl and the most malicious were already starting to speculate about her early retirement.

Leia felt Rihme's hand sliding over her and undoing her dress. Because of the alcohol, her legs were hardly able to keep her up and soon she found herself lying under the weight of her enthusiastic companion. She felt like she was in a nightmare: her body was completely detached from her mind and it was totally emotionless. It was like she was seeing what was happening through the eyes of another, without being able to change the course of things.

While John Rihme deliberately took advantage of her inability to act, she saw again, like she was in a dream, the figure of Han as he offered her wine and whispered in her ear: «Here, drink. With this it's easier to admit the truth.»

_The truth? But what is the truth? _

At that point, instead of taking the glass, she saw her own hand grabbing his hair in order to roughly draw his head down, as thousands of glass shards shattered on the floor and the puddle of wine expanded under their feet.

_His eyes… Truly, what colour are his eyes?_

For an endless moment she saw herself in his passionate gaze, then, suddenly, she felt the warmth of Han's lips on her own, mixed to a widespread sensation of peace that she had never felt before.

Her body, radiating that pleasant sensation, roused itself from the torpor that kept it imprisoned, and her mind returned to take control of the situation, but only after having sighed his name one last time: «Han.»

_So this is the truth! _

xxx

Leia didn't know if John Rihme had heard. She wasn't even sure she'd said it out loud. Troubled and upset, she thought about the various consequences of this getting out, but then she convinced herself that what had happened wouldn't leave the room… Surely, for the young admiral it mustn't have been satisfying, hearing himself be called the wrong name in such a context!

She waited for some time, motionless, then, when she felt the breathing of the other deepening, she slid out of bed and locked herself in the bathroom, looking for some peace to sort through her feelings.

_And I wanted to show that I was more mature! What a flattering image I've given of myself! _

_Why does Han have the power to make me do stupid things? Why do I keep thinking about him? _

_I know very well that he's not the right person for me. There isn't a more wrong person! We're so different… No, it's an impossible story, it would just make me feel bad. _

_And yet I'm convinced that, after all, he isn't as heartless as he wants us to think. Maybe he's just afraid of suffering by showing others, or even me, his feelings… or maybe I'm just deluding myself by hoping that he is better than what he seems. _

_If only I could understand what he truly feels for me… _

_But I didn't think I'd reached this point._

_Until now my imagination had never gone past some reveries about his crazy nights in the Falcon, but to fantasize about him while I'm with another, it's very worrying! _

_I have to forget him as soon as possible. I can't afford to have distractions at such a time. _

_By the way, I wonder what he's doing with those three waitresses_…Abandoned by her own reason, Leia completely lowered herself into the water, hoping that the lack of oxygen would stop her brain from elaborating more devilish thoughts about the topic.

After having carefully dressed again, she gathered courage and returned to the bedroom to rid herself of her lover as quickly as possible. Admiral Rihme immediately understood that there was no need to lose himself in pointless affectations and, even if it was still kind of early, he got dressed and readily left the princess's bedroom.

Leia observed from the window as he crossed the square underneath, that was still deserted except for a bum who, trying his luck, approached the soldier in order to beg for money.

Only after a long time did she find out that the day following the party for her twenty-first birthday, a furious quarrel had started between the admiral John Rihme and Captain Han Solo: the former claimed to have spent a whole night and day enjoying the favours of the princess; the latter accused him of being a liar, because some witnesses had seen him leave the royal residence shortly afterwards dawn with his tail between his legs.

One thing eluded her, though: just who were those mysterious witnesses?

On second thought, that bum seemed awfully familiar…


End file.
